gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Rush Frontline
Developer : Technology Games.Inc and IronHide Game Studio Genre :Tower Defense,Sci-Fi,Fantasy Release date :17 December 2020 Ratings :Teen (16+) Consoles :PC,IOS,Wii U Tagline :"Frontline Rush!" Kingdom Rush Frontline or KRF ''is a game made by TGI and IronHide Game Studio.It is one of Kingdom Rush' game series and precedeed by Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush Frontiers Cover Text ''The Witch King Vez'nan has returned!Now,stop him once again with brand new towers and heroes!Face off new enemies and destroy them with your varieties of defenses! *''Brand New Towers and returnings'' *''New and old enemies are up to face you off!'' *''Fight your way through Vez'nan's evil troops in 50 levels!'' *''More Heroes means More Bosses!'' ''''Gameplay Like a basic Tower Defense game but with Kingdom Rush's own style.You start with 25 hearts.5 more than previous KR games.Then you place towers,summon reinforcement,bla bla bla.Now there are actually still '''4 '''towers.....So how about the brand new towers?Sorry,actually it is not brand new towers,it's just new bunch of upgrades!Each time you upgrade it to level 3 you'll get another option of upgrade.For Heroes?Now you can bring 3 of them!And all heroes are all '''FREE '''unlike the first two games New Tower Upgrades Now the maximum upgrade level of a tower is 15! #Archer Tower ##Lv.6 Electric Bowmen : Stunning Arrows,Overcharge Arrows ##Lv.7 Assault Soldier : Extended Ammunition,Laser Sight ##Lv.8 Elven Archers : Spider's Acid area attack,Piercing Arrows ##Lv.9 Sniper Tower :Headshot,Enchanced Scope ##Lv.10 Bomber Archers : Burning Effect,Gunpowdered Targets ##Lv.11 Light Machine Gunners :Ammo Feed,Minigun ##Lv.12 Laser Trooper : Cooling down system,Rapid Fire ##Lv. 13 Bazooka :4 Burst Shot,Extended Explosion ##Lv. 14 Plasma Archers :Polluting Arrows,Chain Reaction ##Lv.15 Sonic Blasters :Piercing Ear Shot,High Powered Soundwaves #Dwarven Artillery ##Lv.6 Dwarven Cannon Turret :Auto Firing,Quick load ##Lv.7 800MM Super Howitzer :Catastrophic Rounds,Nuclear Missile launch ##Lv.8 DWAG (DWarven Assault Gun) :SpreadShot,Acid Shot ##Lv.9 Dwarven Galleon :Rapid Burning,Breaking-Bone cannonballs ##Lv.10 Dwarven Demolition Exosuit :Fragmentation Grenades,Enchanced Round Launch ##Lv.11 9000KM Flamethrower :Hellfire Burn,Fire Meteors ##Lv.12 Dwarven Gatling-RPG :Non-Stopping,Dracon Missiles ##Lv.13 Mother*BEEP* Ship :Head Destroyer,Non Stop fun ##Lv.14 Dwarven Mecha Catapult :Plasma Rocks,Unsconscious shooter ##Lv.15 Super Dwarven Tank :Hardened Tank Shell,Uranium Tank Shell #Mage Tower ##Lv.6 Mad Scientist : Melting Liquids,Healing Liquids ##Lv.7 Gandalf's Clone :You Shall Not Pass!,Summon Balrog ##Lv.8 SetoSorceror Tower :YouTube for you,Summon SkyDoesMinecraft ##Lv.9 Skull Wizard Tower :Raise Skeletons,Dark Shield ##Lv.10 Ninja Monk :Summon Shadow Ninja,Shurikens ##Lv.11 Witch :Anti Enemy Barrier,Summon Creeper ##Lv.12 Retired Wizard :Blackout,Emergency Base Defense ##Lv.13 Sorcerer's Apprentice :Summon Steel Eagle,Train Rush ##Lv.14 Occultist :Super Beam,Magic Railgun ##Lv.15 Researcher :Poisoning Liquid,Rat swarm #Barracks ##Lv.6 Dark Warrior Hut :Dark Blade,Deadly Slash ##Lv.7 Caveman Cave : Throwing Rocks,T-Rex Additional Mount ##Lv.8 Lizardman Portal : Acidic Bite,Thrust Me ##Lv.9 Guard's Castle : For the King!,*BEEP* you all! ##Lv.10 Juggernaut lair :Me Smack!,True Strike ##Lv.11 Minotaur House :Bull Charge,Regeneration ##Lv.12 Adventurer Hut :Sharpened Machete,Pistol Sidearm ##Lv.13 Boxing Ring :KO Blow,No Mercy ##Lv.14 Robot Factory :Know no pain,Enchanced Steel Body ##Lv.15 Asgardian Portal :Gungnir,Wide Shield New Heroes #Ilyana Jones #Theron Steelhand #Blue Arrow #Barbarian King #Bilby Boggers #Ignatius Darkbane #Hot Rod #Iron Man #Larry the Defender #Roy Swordtime Trivia *This is the 2nd most complicated game TGI has ever made along with IronHide Game Studio. Category:TGI Category:Tower Defense Category:Sci-fi Category:Fantasy Category:PC Games Category:IOS games Category:Wii U games